Maria Trap
Maria Trap is an original solo song performed by Tomoka Tenkubashi. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tame iki ga hohoemi ga Anata ni mukerareru Kuruwasete... Suna o kamuyou ni haita Nazoru dake no senritsu Hareta hitomi o gomakashiteru "Anata o shihai shitai" to Toraware no MARIA-sama Agamerareru hodo ni jiyuu o ushinatta Taiyou to tsuki hikari to kage Kyoei to jitsuzou yokubou to risei Azamuki to shinjitsu Yamete madowasete Konaide dakishimete Kikasete iwasete Owarasete ugokashite Aishiteru Izon no RUUPU ni uchiwo to shita hazunanoni Tsumi ne anata ga hoshii Kirei deshou tsuyoi deshou Saa kitanaishite misete Anata ni totte tada no MARIA de ii wa Maboroshi o eien o daku you ni motomete yo Wana to shirazuni "Sekimatsu o koete mo ai no uta wa aru kana" Tooi sora ni toikaketa "Taikutsuna utagai wa mirai o umanai yo" to Anata wa yasashii no ni Soba ni wa itekurenai Kanpeki to wa owari no koto yo Kansei to wa zetsubou no koto yo Mabushiisa no ura wa meikai no you Tsuki ni mikudasarete iru you Koutta kokoro no mama anata ga hoshii Utsukushii mama de midarete mitai Uso o aishite moraitai Uso o minuite moraitai Shinjinaide Sakebu mune wa anata no se de furueta Iya yo doko ni mo ikanaide Kizutsuite kizutsuketa Risei wa kumo no mukou Garasu no kamen wa ware MARIA mo naita Azamukare azamuite futari wa yami de kidzuku "Wana datta..." Usagi no uta chou ga odoru Yume ni toketeku Kore wa samenai REKUIEMU Tame iki ga hohoemi ga Anata ni mukerareru Hyouri no nigorisae mo MARIA wa yurusu Uragiri mo itoshiteku ibara no kusari o seou Mou modorenai ai no wana ni Kuruwasete... |-| Kanji= ため息が　微笑みが 貴方に向けられる 狂わせて… 砂を噛むように吐いた なぞるだけの旋律 腫れた瞳を誤魔化してる 「貴方を支配したい」と 囚われのマリア様 崇められるほどに自由を失った 太陽と月　光と影 虚栄と実像　欲望と理性 欺きと真実 やめて　惑わせて 来ないで　抱きしめて 聞かせて　言わせて 終わらせて　動かして 愛してる 依存のループに　撃ち堕としたはずなのに 罪ね　貴方が欲しい 綺麗でしょう　強いでしょう さぁ汚してみせて 貴方にとって唯のマリアで善いわ 幻を　永遠を　抱くように求めてよ 罠と知らずに 「世紀末を越えても　愛の歌はあるかな」 遠い空に　問い掛けた 「退屈な疑いは　未来を産まないよ」と 貴方は優しいのに 側にはいてくれない 完璧とは終わりのことよ 完成とは絶望のことよ 眩しさの裏は冥界の様 月に見下されている様 凍った心のまま貴方が欲しい 美しいままで乱れてみたい 嘘を愛して貰いたい 嘘を見抜いて貰いたい 信じないで 叫ぶ胸は　貴方の背で震えた 嫌よ　どこにも行かないで 傷ついて　傷つけた 理性は雲の向こう 硝子の仮面は割れ　マリアも泣いた 欺かれ　欺いて　二人は闇で気付く 「罠だった…」 兎の歌　蝶が躍る 夢に溶けてく これは醒めない　レクイエム ため息が　微笑みが 貴方に向けられる 表裏の濁りさえもマリアは許す 裏切りも　愛してく　茨の鎖を背負う もう戻れない愛の罠に 狂わせて… |-| English= My sigh, my smile Are directed at you You drive me mad... I fumble with the lies coming out of my mouth Tracing out only a melody My deceiving eyes swell "I want to control you" Said the imprisoned Mrs. Maria who has been worshipped and lost her freedom Sun and moon, light and shadow Vanity and reality, desire and reason Deception and truth Stop it, let me deceive you Don't come closer, embrace me Let me hear it, let me said it Please end it, please contiune it I love you Suddenly, you fell into a dependent loop It may be a sin but I want you Aren't I'm beautiful? Aren't I'm strong? Come on, try to defiled me I'll gladly be your only Maria You yearn for the illusion and eternity without knowing that it's a trap "At the end of the century, are there any more love songs?" I asked to the distant sky "A boring skepticism won't give birth to the future." You're so kind and yet, you won't stay at my side. A perfection is the end A completion is the despair What lies behind the brightness is like the underworld The moon looks down on us I want you while my heart stays frozen I want to become unrestful while staying beautiful I want you to love my lies I want you to see through my lies Please don't believe in them My crying heart is trembling at you back I hate it and please don't go anywhere Get hurt or be hurt The reason lies hidden behind the clouds The glass mask had shattered that even Maria is crying Deceived and deceiving, we noticed in the dark "It's a trap..." The butterfly dance to the rabbit's song melted into the dream This is a requiem that we'll never awake from My sigh, my smile Are directed at you Maria shall forgive even the impurity of both sides She'll love even a betrayer and will bear the chains of thorns. You drive me mad in the trap of love that's impossible to return... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 (sung by: Tenkubashi Tomoka) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tenkubashi Tomoka